yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 136
"Turning the Page, Part 2", known as "Wicked Heart Bible Activates! Reign, Overlord of Dark World" is the one hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 16, 2007 and in the US on February 6, 2008. Summary Syrus Truesdale's "Sonic Duck" is still taking him the wrong direction and he's currently being stalked by "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World", though he does not realize this. His duck takes him right off a cliff, and he appears to fall to his death. Goldd and Sillva opt to flee and not mention this Brron. However, Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook had located Syrus and Axel used his "Copy Doll" card to bring Syrus to them, while leaving a fake to take the fall and throw Goldd and Sillva off the trail. Syrus thanks them, but states he's worried about what Jaden had said previously - that he would risk anything to save Freed's people and Jesse Anderson Jaden Yuki continues his Duel with Brron. The latter has just killed ("sent to the stars" in the dub, though death is still heavily implied) Chazz Princeton with the effects of his "Wicked Rune - Anger" and "Wicked Canon" Spell Cards. If Brron is able to activate more "Rune" cards, more of Jaden's friends will die. Due to this, Jaden is forced to play defensively, as the "Rune" cards activates when Brron takes damage. This fails though, as Brron forces Jaden to attack with a combination of "Darkness Half" and "Dark Tournament", allowing him to sacrifice Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes via the "Wicked Rune - Hatred", "Wicked Rune - Sadness" and "Wicked Rune - Anguish" cards, respectively. Near victory, Brron attempts to use the "Super Polymerization" card that he sacrificed the others in order to wield, believing he won't need the "Orb of Doubt" from Syrus Truesdale to do so. However, he is wrong, so Brron summons "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" instead of "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World" and continues to mock Jaden's efforts. Finally, pushed to the edge by Brron's mockery and his sacrificing of his friends along with his perpetually downward descent, Jaden defeats Brron in a fit of rage, successfully exacting his revenge. As he fades away, Brron claims that both Jesse and Freed's comrades are already dead - executed in the very arena they're standing in. Jaden vows to avenge the deaths of Jesse and the rest of his friends. With this, Syrus reaches his boiling point where he lashes out at Jaden by pointing out where his selfishness and desire to save Jesse has gotten him. The Orb of Doubt seems to be affecting Syrus' demeanor, but regardless, Syrus leaves. Jim and Axel, the only ones remaining, also depart. During this time of depression, a figure calling itself The Supreme King appears to Jaden and tempts him to become evil with the incomplete "Super Polymerization" card. He suggests that to truly defeat evil, Jaden must himself become evil. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. * Brron activates his face-down cards, "Darkness Half" and "Dark Tournament". The former halves "Zure, Knight of Dark World's" attack and Special Summons two "Dark Tokens" (1000/1000 each) to Jaden's field, while the latter forces all monsters on the field to battle, with them being immune to destruction. * "Avian" and the the two "Dark Tokens" attack "Zure" (Brron 3500), allowing Brron to activate "Wicked Canon's" effect and send "Wicked Rune - Anguish", "Wicked Rune - Hatred", "Wicked Rune - Sadness" to the Graveyard. Because of this, Atticus, Tyranno and Alexis are sacrificed. Brron's turn * Believing he won't need the fifth sacrifice, Brron removes "Wicked Canon", "Wicked Rune - Anger", "Wicked Rune - Anguish", "Wicked Rune - Hatred", "Wicked Rune - Sadness" from play in an attempt to Fusion Summon "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World". However, he is wrong, and would need the fifth sacrifice to complete "Super Polymerization". He Special Summons "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" (2500/1800) instead, as it is a Fusion Material Monster for "Colorless". * Attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 2300). * Switches "Zure" to Defense Position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Tributes the two "Dark Tokens" to Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000). * Activates "Common Soul", Special Summoning, "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600). * Contact Fuses the two to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500/2000), whose effect activates and increases it's attack points via the difference between the two players Life Points (3700/2000), * Attacks and destroys "Reign-Beaux" (Brron 2300). * Activates "Contact Out", returning "Neos" (2500/2000) and "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) from the Deck to the field and returning "Air Neos" to the Fusion Deck. * Attacks "Zure" with "Neos". * Attacks directly with "Air Hummingbird" (Brron 1500). * Brron activates his face-down "Revenge Soul", returning "Reign-Beaux" to his hand. * Activates "Air Hummingbird's" effect, increasing his Life Points by 500 for each card in Brron's hand (Jaden 3300). Brron's turn * Activates "Dark World Corridor", discarding "Celri, Monk of Dark World's" to add "Cobal, Excavator of Dark World" to his hand. "Celri's" effect, activates, Special Summoning itself on Jaden's side of the field (500/300). It's other effect activates, forcing Brron to discard a card. He chooses "Reign Beaux", whose own effect activates, Special Summoning to his side of the field and destroying all monsters on Jaden's side. * Attacks directly (Jaden 800). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard. * Activates "Assault Armor", equipping it to "Neos", increasing it's ATK by 300. * Attacks "Reign-Beaux" (Brron 1200). * Activates "Assault Armor's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to allow "Neos" to attack again.In the TCG/''OCG'', this effect of "Assault Armor" can be activated only during the Main Phase. * Brron activates "Gateway to Dark World", Special Summoning "Reign-Beaux" (2500/1800) from his Graveyard. * Attacks "Reign-Beaux" with "Neos", destroying both monsters. * Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Battle of Sleeping Spirits", allowing both players to Special Summon a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn. Jaden revives "Neos" (2500/2000), while Brron is unable to Summon further this turn due to the effect of "Gateway to Dark World". * Attacks directly (Brron 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes